What Am I?
by Jadeaffection
Summary: At a pivotal moment in his new life Tony ponders an important question... What am I? Oneshot. Minor sexual references and course language. *SLASH* Sequel is up!


I do not own Skins nor do I make any money from this story.

My first attempt at a Skins fanfic... Let me know what you think!

Reviews are love!! xx

* * *

The bar was quiet, almost empty. Just a few regulars and the old folks blowing their pensions on the pokies in the next room. The sort of crowd to be expected in an out of the way blue-collar pub at half past six Monday night. Tony sat at the well worn booth in the corner. Their booth. The booth where everything had changed.

He watched his brunette partner make their way to the bar to purchase the next round. Admired the way their arse moved within the confining cover of denim. Tony couldn't help the smug grin when the girl behind the bar unsuccessfully tried to flirt. Sorry sweetheart, my boyfriend doesn't swing that way.

Boyfriend. Now there was a confronting word. Looking at the back of his artfully sculpted chocolate coloured hair, Tony struggled to find one more appropriate to describe the man who had been his lover and confidant for the past year. It would give his dad a heart attack but boyfriend was accurate if not a little understated.

The great Tony Stonem, womanizer extraordinaire, had a boyfriend. And a long term, exclusive one at that. He could name several girls to whom that news would result in either a face full of liquid or a broken nose for the messenger. And they, along with many more, would want an answer to the question not even Tony knew how to answer. Tony Stonem was...?

***

What was he? It was pretty apparent that straight wasn't in the running any more. That had gone out the window over a year ago.

It was not long after Chris' funeral, Sid was on the other side of the world, hopefully wrapped naked around Cassie and he and Michelle had parted amicably. With time to spare before uni began, Tony was at a loss.

He despised being home. His parents and Effy kept trying to bring the old Tony back, never quite grasping the idea that he liked being the new Tony. The new Tony, despite popular opinion, was smarter. Manipulated without harming, hence no backlash and less waiting for forgiveness before he moved the next pawn. Plus it felt good to actually be genuinely liked by people.

Hanging with Jal was out of the question. Even if her music and grief didn't take up all of her time, it would mean excessive contact with Michelle. Even though they remained on good terms, Tony knew they needed time. Time to move on and gain perspective. Without time, a future friendship with Michelle would be unlikely. And although he would never admit it, staying connected with his first real love was something Tony wanted and needed desperately.

So with a lack of other options, Tony decided to head to London and spend some time with Maxxie and Anwar. It would be a proper male bonding experience. Well, as proper as you could get with Maxxie being all over James and Anwar being willing to drop them the instant anything with boobs looked in his general direction.

Tony slept on the couch in the shabby two bedroom flat the other three boys shared. He made himself useful during the day, doing some basic housework, helping James look for a job, assisting Maxxie in his audition preparations and getting Anwar up on time to get to work. When night time came Tony, Maxxie and James would go to the pub next to the restaurant where Anwar worked days as a dish washer. Using the bar as a starting point they would wait until Anwar had finished his shift and joined them before the four lads spread their awesome throughout the surrounding suburbs.

It was a pretty good setup and Tony was even beginning to come to grips with the whole Maxxie/James relationship. Something about it didn't sit right but for the life of him he couldnt pin down the reason. James was a nice enough guy and Maxxie seemed happy, so what was the problem?

Their happy lads-about-town lifestyle however came to an abrupt end when, while going to a musical audition to support Maxxie, Tony came across James and a rather attractive young man making out in a café. Confronting him, Tony gave James an ultimatum, tell him or I will. Making himself scarce for the rest of the day, Tony came home to find a slightly emptied flat and an emotional Maxxie.

They sat on the lounge room floor for hours, Tony holding the blonde until the tears stopped, wishing that he had issued a black eye with the ultimatum. Finally Tony decided that they needed a comfort drink and so he dragged the shorter boy to their regular pub. Anwar never showed, only sending a text that rather crudely suggested that they guess who was going to be performing intercourse with a member of the opposite sex tonight.

They sat in their regular booth and drank until the seat became comfy. And when Maxxie lent in to kiss him, Tony responded with more eagerness than he thought possible. He knew he shouldn't, that Maxxie was drunk, in pain and confused but Tony didnt want to, couldn't, stop. There was no ulterior motive, he wasn't bored and although he was now incredibly horny, that wasn't the driving force behind the ground shaking kiss

As his arms embraced the slighter boy, pulling him closer, needing to touch more of him, Tony found his answer. The elephant in the room for all those weeks. Why James' presence caused him such discomfort. Tony Stonem was insanely jealous.

***

So he wasn't straight. Did that make him gay? Not if his reaction to the womens synchronized swimming at the Olympics had anything to do with it. No, he was defiantly still attracted to girls and as always they were still attracted to him.

What about bi? Accurate it may be but he disliked the term. It was wishy-washy and Tony Stonem was nothing if not sure and confident. Being a closet Torchwood fan, he had toyed with the idea of omnisexual. But that was quickly discarded when Tony realised that, one; it was obnoxious and poncy when used to describe anyone other than Captain Jack and that two; using it would not mean he got his own Ianto.

__

What am I?

he thought, as he watched his lover return from the bar, drinks in hand. Tony couldnt stop his smile as he studied the boy's face, thinking about the laughs and memories they had shared. Admired the soft lips that were his alone to kiss. Looked forward to marking that sensitive spot on their neck, just below the cocoa coloured hairline.

Their one year anniversary was tonight. That was why they were here, across town from where they now lived, at the place where they had first gotten together. Sappy as it sounded the night was perfect, his boyfriend was perfect.

Tony only wished that the musical would end soon. Brunette hair did nothing for Maxxies complexion. He missed the way Maxxies normally blonde hair made his gorgeous blue eyes standout. And as he looked into those beautiful eyes and saw everything they had with each other, he knew the answer. The only answer he ever needed. And it scared him more than the other possibilities ever could. What was he? Tony Stonem was _in love_.


End file.
